


Auld Lang Syne

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1800s AU, Inspired by Patrick O'Brian's novels, M/M, no magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 他们在马洪港的总督府重逢时距离上次会面已经过去了七年。罗恩本以为自己早就忘记了这个人的存在——他的确已经有好几年没主动想起来了，对方在自己的生命里早已淡化成一个偶尔会在报纸上看到的名字，一段参加宴席时和其他海军军官那里流出的传闻与故事；但当那个拖拉着腔调的声音在音乐停奏的间隙慢条斯理从熙攘人群中传来，所有脑海中黯淡的记忆均在顷刻间被悉数点亮。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> *1800时代英国海军AU，无魔法，两人也不是死对头设定（共同的死对头是拿破仑），所以德拉科的性格比较软。  
> *灵感来自《傲慢与偏见》和《怒海争锋》，但是这两部作品非常拙劣的结合产物，挺弗兰肯斯坦的真的（捂脸  
> *因为历史情节需要，某几位原作为女性的角色被我无情性转了（战舰上都是男性，没办法）  
> *一万五千字一发完

他们在马洪港的总督府重逢时距离上次会面已经过去了七年。罗恩本以为自己早就忘记了这个人的存在——他的确已经有好几年没主动想起来了，对方在自己的生命里早已淡化成一个偶尔会在报纸上看到的名字，一段参加宴席时和其他海军军官那里流出的传闻与故事；但当那个拖拉着腔调的声音在音乐停奏的间隙慢条斯理从熙攘人群中传来，所有脑海中黯淡的记忆均在顷刻间被悉数点亮。罗恩攥紧手里那杯刚喝了一口的波特酒，越过七八个挤成一团的的军官与他们身侧穿金戴银的太太小姐们，看向那个靠在廊柱旁同身前两个人热切交谈的身影。  
  
罗恩从没想象过七年后对方会变成什么样子，但他惊讶看到这个人几乎没什么转变：依旧是笔挺考究的白翻领蓝外套与白马甲，扣眼上别着一枚银光闪闪的勋章，马甲的黄铜扣子也擦得光可鉴人，偶尔抬手时能看到雪白的袖口上缀着祖母绿袖扣；他下半身穿着制服标配的马裤与长筒袜，勒出一对均匀修长的小腿肚，少年时期一直齐耳的浅金色头发不知何时已经留长，此刻并没戴帽子，显露出后脑勺一根整齐编起来的旧式发辫。但除此之外，他的面部轮廓依旧同罗恩记忆中一模一样，仍然是在海上风吹日晒也黑不起来的皮肤，哪怕总督府内炎热潮湿却仍显苍白，只在高高耸起的颧骨上浮出两抹不惹眼的微红。  
  
他的目光最终落在对方蓝制服的肩头，金色流苏肩章在烛光下明晃晃宣告此人军衔——中校司令官。罗恩的肩膀一下子垮了下去，就好像上面空空荡荡的潮湿空气比把舰上的锚挂在上面还要重。他咬住嘴唇，最后瞥了那个人一眼，正准备起身去其他地方，对方却突然意识到有人在打量自己，朝罗恩的方向猛地转过头来。  
  
尽管掩盖得很好，但罗恩还是在他们对视的瞬间浑身跳了一下，些许波特酒从杯子里洒出来流到他的指头上。他们之间的距离不近不远，恰好允许他们打量清楚彼此，也非常适合一转身就消失在人群中。罗恩打心眼想这么做，他不想再和这个人纠缠到一起，然而对方旋即同那两个交谈伙伴颔首致意，朝他的方向拔腿而来，罗恩背后却站满在舞池旁围观的人群，他差点失礼地撞上一个胖乎乎的阔太太。等他和对方尴尬鞠躬，又磕磕巴巴连道了好几句歉，那个人已经挤开人群来到自己面前。  
  
“韦斯莱。”来人比罗恩略矮一点，但朝天扬起的下颏与那股子与生俱来的高傲劲儿轻而易举弥补了他仪态上的不足。他的灰眼睛上下巡视了罗恩一圈，张嘴露出洁白的牙齿。“我们进港时看到狮心号了，我就在想这回说不定能在岛上撞见你，不过我压根没想到你会来参加这种场合，对你来说太费劲了点，不是吗？跳舞，搭讪，谈论时政，我记得你哪一样都不在行。”  
  
“你倒是样样在行，马尔福，”罗恩尽可能让自己冷淡开口，念出对方的名字，“但我也没见你下舞池。”  
  
“米诺卡太热了。”马尔福边回答边装模作样抬手朝自己脸颊扇了扇风，尽管他衬衣扣到最上面，领花也打得结结实实，只有额角沁出一层薄汗；至于罗恩，他的后背早就被汗浸透了，从衬衣一直湿到蓝外套，他毫不怀疑自己拎起来拧一拧连外套都能滴出水。“况且全场连一个漂亮的脸蛋都没有，我可不想搂着一个只能算作看得过去的女伴跳半个钟头。”  
  
他声音不算大，但语气却是毫不遮掩的不屑一顾。罗恩听到他身后刚才那位太太发出又惊又怒的吸气声，然后拽着旁边大概是女儿的年轻女性挤到屋子另一头去了。罗恩用余光注视着身旁这幅动静，皱起眉头。  
  
“你就非得得罪人吗？”他说，“有时候我真觉得哪怕你家的财产外加你父亲的地位也买不来年轻小姐的青睐。”  
  
“能用钱买来的青睐本身也不值得珍视。”马尔福又拖起了调子，“再说了，也只有你会考虑请在场下受冷落的小姐跳舞——就说刚才那两位，妈妈长得倒是敦实，可女儿简直就是根瘦竹竿，前后平平连一点——”  
  
“马尔福！”罗恩的脸瞬间胀得通红，估计快和头发一个颜色了，“行行好，闭上你的嘴，当个和你身份相称的绅士行吗？”  
  
马尔福没再把那句过于冒犯的话接着说下去，但颜色浅淡的眉毛古怪地扭了扭，抬眼看着罗恩淡然回答：“我要只想当个绅士，压根用不着加入海军。”  
  
**“我加入海军可不是来当绅士的！”罗恩靠在船舱潮湿的木头墙壁上，用手捂着自己鲜血淋漓的鼻子，瞪大眼睛望向几步开外那个正甩着自己拳头的金发男孩大声喊出这句，“所以韦斯莱，别以为我不敢把你怎么样，你这个下流肮脏的红毛贱种——”  
  
罗恩被他高傲挑衅的表情与得意洋洋的语调激得忘记他们不再是陆地上学堂里的孩子，而正身处一艘纪律与规矩意味着一切的战船之上，也忘了斯内普舰长那张冰冷阴沉的脸，纵身朝马尔福扑了过去，骑在他的身上一拳拳揍向对方的肚子。他们体格相当，十来岁的年纪也谈不上有多好的身手，不过在地板上你来我往滚成一团，尽可能让自己的拳头落在对方的脸和肚子上。他们周围则乱成一团，其他几名一同上课的军官候补生纷纷拍手叫好，煽风点火，只有哈利慌得试图劝架，而原本给他们上课的航海长弗利维因为身材太过矮小直接爬到了长条椅上，尖声尖气命令韦斯莱先生以及马尔福先生理智一点，赶快停手。  
  
最终两人被从舰长舱匆匆赶来的斯内普抓着衣领后颈才扯开，向来用严苛酷刑统治全舰的舰长当下宣布两人扰乱课堂秩序，不听航海长的指令，不尊重舰上最基本的规章制度，因此这周日祷告后两个人都要当着全船人的面挨五鞭子，并且罚擦一整个月的甲板——他尤其严重警告罗恩不许再出现这般和同学打架的幼稚举动，不然就在下个港口直接把他扔下船。这是罗恩自从几个月前登上巴希利斯克号头一次受到如此严重的警告和惩罚，况且还源自马尔福事先挑衅，当下眼泪就要往外涌，但在斯内普阴沉沉的脸色以及他背后哈利的死命摇头中硬生生憋了回去。  
  
他和马尔福在那件事后足有两个月没说过半句话，连眼神交流都没有，哪怕两人一起在甲板上和最低等的那些水手木匠一样露出后背，被水手长费尔奇亲手抽了火辣辣的五鞭子，并且接下来每天都必须肩并肩用石头一连几个小时把甲板用海水从船艏磨到船尾，但罗恩总觉得有人一直恶狠狠盯着自己的后脑勺，好像随时准备找机会把他从船舷推下去。**  
  
“无论如何，我猜你在矿泉厅或者白厅可不是这副样子吧。”罗恩摇摇头，举起杯子将被室内温度煨得酸热的波特酒仰头饮尽。“总之，很高兴能在马洪再次遇见你，马尔福。再会。”  
  
“等等，韦斯莱，你这么心急要去哪里？”强硬的手一把拽住罗恩转身离去时落在后面的那根胳膊，把他重新扯了回去。罗恩拧起眉头看向马尔福，对方和他四目对视半晌后大概不愿在这种地方让人看洋相，慢慢松开了手指头。  
  
“我要回舰上去了。”罗恩说，“享受接下来的夜晚吧。”  
  
“什么，这个点就回去？”马尔福的语气大惊小怪，“这才刚跳到第三场舞，就算是你等一等也总能找到个合心意的舞伴嘛。”  
  
“谁说我是因为找不到舞伴才打算走的？”  
  
“那就去棋牌室和我坐坐吧。我记得你很爱下棋的。”  
  
“太热了。”罗恩随便扯出天气当借口，但硕大的汗珠的确在顺着他的长鬓角滚落到脸颊上。马尔福似乎终于意识到这点，轻叹口气。  
  
“那就去花园里逛一圈，如何？我听说总督府的花园很值得一看。”  
  
“你是打定主意不放我走了，是吗？”罗恩苦笑着摇摇头，实在拗不过对方。“好吧，如果你非要如此坚持。”  
  
“好极了！”马尔福的灰眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光，丝毫看不出在动任何坏念头，但罗恩在随他从大厅侧门前往花园的一路上依旧暗暗防备对方突然给自己使坏。地中海上海岛的夏季哪怕到了夜里也依旧热得令人喘不过气，湿乎乎的海风透过棕榈树宽大的叶子微微吹拂在他们的脸上，但花园的确比热烘烘的大厅要凉快许多，罗恩一走出来就满足地长叹一口气，用手扯了扯脖子上的领花，想让制服下面汗蒸的身体也感受这丝清凉。  
  
“你大可把领子解开，我不介意。”马尔福片刻后开口说道，“你的粗鲁模样我已经见过太多了，这一丁半点再也吓不到我了。”  
  
罗恩对比报以响亮的嗤鼻。“彼此彼此。若我有心把你在巴希克里斯号上那些糗事宣扬出去，我倒想看看那些满心爱慕你的小姐们会怎么想。”  
  
“什么糗事？”马尔福的眉毛在皎洁月光下高高扬了起来。他们在一株柑橘树下停住脚步，罗恩透过树影斑驳看到马尔福的眉毛旁多了一条珍珠色的细长疤痕，从额头一直划到太阳穴，看起来有两三年的历史了。看来哪怕在旗舰上待得再舒服，也总有需要动刀动枪的日子。  
  
“是谁遇上人生头一场暴风雨就从舰上一头栽下去来着？”  
  
**足有一百五十吨的单桅船在狂风骤雨的侵袭中脆弱无力得仿佛海面上的一片落叶，船身随巨浪上下颠簸，后半夜天色黑如浓墨，隔着云团与暴雨连一颗星星都看不见，只有一道道劈开夜空的闪电才能在瞬间照亮甲板上每个人被雨水淋得苍白的脸。斯内普站在甲板上亲手持舵，但在风雨停歇之前他们根本无法控制巴希利斯克号的前行方向，只能任凭风浪将他们卷进茫茫大海的深处。  
  
罗恩站和其他几名水手以及候补生站在左舷，所有人都紧紧抱着绳索或者桅杆，生怕被比甲板还高的浪卷走，但突然间一道黑影在闪电映照下朝他们的方向抽来，风雨声中罗恩只听到一声凄厉惨叫，还没搞明白什么情况，帆船突然被浪头重重的抛下，咸腥海水从所有人的头顶灌过。当他再次睁眼，借助远处海面的道道闪电观察四周，他发现一直站在自己身旁的那个人突然不见了。  
  
“有人落水！”旁边经验老道的水手在罗恩惊得身体发僵时已经咆哮出声，“是马尔福勋爵！——耶稣基督玛利亚啊，他被刚才断掉的那根支索勾住了，还拖在水里！”  
  
斯内普被雨水和海水浇得一塌糊涂的黑色脑袋立刻朝这边猛地扭了过来。“立刻营救！”  
  
“舰长，让我去吧！”罗恩脑子一热，抢在斯内普点人下水前主动叫道，“我的水性好！”  
  
斯内普仅花了半秒钟深深凝视了他一眼就迅速下了决定。“给韦斯莱腰上拴一根绳子。如果一会情况变糟，哪怕救不到马尔福勋爵也要把他拉回来。”  
  
几十秒后绳索已经栓牢，罗恩甚至来不及扯一扯是否足够结实，从船舷旁侧身一跃跳进冰冷的海水中。一道险些劈中巴希里斯科号的闪电把附近海域照得一片明亮，清楚映出马尔福那颗在离他十几英尺的海水中浮浮沉沉的浅色脑袋，看不清表情，但整个人似乎失去了意识。罗恩深吸一口气，迎着海浪朝对方的位置奋力游去，连指尖都绷紧了，只希望自己能划出的距离再大些。  
  
几次换气后他终于赶在下个浪头前游到了马尔福身边，顾不得检查他是否还有呼吸，立刻紧紧搂住对方然后用单手往回游。甲板上爆发出一阵堪比雷鸣的欢呼，罗恩感到有人正在用力扯拴在自己腰上的绳索，于是干脆用两只手抱住马尔福软绵绵的身体。等他俩终于被扯回甲板上时罗恩直接累得瘫软在地，边大口喘息边费劲注视老水手从他身上抬起马尔福的身体，弯在膝盖上帮他催吐。金发男孩湿淋淋的脸颊没有一丝血色，苍白得像是已经没气了，过了好一阵才咳嗽着吐出几大口海水。  
  
“把他送下去，送到庞弗雷医生那里。”斯内普在欢呼声中平静地下命令，目光落在罗恩身上，沉默片刻后轻轻点了点头，终于对他头一次说出勉强算是称赞的话。“我替他的父亲谢谢你，韦斯莱。看来从小在普利茅斯的渔港长大的确有点用处。”**  
  
“怎么，故意提起这个好以我的救命恩人自居？但我觉得这事儿只会让那些年轻小姐们惊讶得泪水涟涟，把我当成纳尔逊子爵那样了不起的人物。”马尔福轻笑，“再说了，你可别忘记你自己那些糗事！是谁在水里游得像条鱼，结果舰上一有点风浪就吐得昏天黑地？我可记得你有一次在斯内普邀请你共进早餐时吐在了舰长舱？”  
  
“老天呐，我真希望自己把那段时间的事全都忘了。”罗恩的脸在回想起那段恨不得从舰长舱的窗户直接跳海的糟糕回忆时猛皱了起来，“我那次当真以为老蝙蝠绝对要把我赶下船了。而且那些仆人和水手们也真的过分，编出那个小调搞得全船人都知晓了这件事。”  
  
“哦。”马尔福突然猛地眨了几下眼，紧接着别开目光。“事实上，韦斯莱，那首小调是我编的。”  
  
“你——什么？”  
  
“韦斯莱那个小傻样，”对方仍然没看罗恩，却突然低声哼了起来，熟悉的曲调逐渐唤醒罗恩封尘已久的记忆，“舰长舱里头吐得忙，水手们人人放声唱，韦斯莱这次要遭殃！”  
  
罗恩本该掉头就走，别再让自己站在这里再受一遍年少时期的屈辱，但马尔福嘴边一直挂着一抹微笑，搞得他也忍不住接上小调剩下几句歌词：“韦斯莱生在小渔港，胃里面总是闹得慌，吐在老蝙蝠脚尖旁，韦斯莱这次要遭殃！”  
  
“你竟然还记得。”马尔福终于转过头看向他，眼里闪烁着笑意，“不过你必须要承认这首小调上口又押韵。”  
  
“是，尤其后面瞎编乱造的好大一截，什么’老蝙蝠给他一耳光，韦斯莱哭着直喊娘’，一连好几个月每次我去甲板上值班或者去吃饭总能听到有人偷偷在我身后唱，可把我气个半死。但我真的从来没想到这首小调是你编的，说真的，你？”  
  
“怎么就不能是我编的了？”马尔福在罗恩狐疑的目光中微微扬起下颌，一脸的得意洋洋，就好像这首小调比乔叟在诗歌史上的成就还了不起。  
  
“没什么，就只是——”罗恩耸了耸肩，“你在舰上一直都是那副高高在上的嘴脸，每次收到你父母寄来信还有零用钱就炫耀你父亲怎样怎样，你家的庄园怎样怎样，以后你会在什么年纪就当上舰长甚至将军。很难想象你还会花时间去编这种东西。”  
  
“还不都是为了你——我是指试着把你的脸气成不同层次的红色可是我在舰上为数不多的消遣。”  
  
“那你今晚大概又消遣了几次。”罗恩感觉自己的面颊依旧因为高温以及尴尬的回忆而胀红，但事到如今他早已不在乎自己在马尔福面前的形象了。  
  
“的确。”马尔福缓慢地点点头，“但告诉我，韦斯莱，你见到我高兴吗？为我们这样太久没见的老朋友重逢而高兴？”  
  
“我可不敢把我们称作老朋友，马尔福。”罗恩故作冷淡地回话，“我们不过在一艘舰上一起待了一段时间，有点交情，又怎么算的上朋友呢？再说了，你不是一直看不上我们家吗？你说过什么来着——自甘堕落的姓氏，把头衔和领地拱手让给别人，放下身段跑去当银行家、律师，甚至剧院里插科打诨的小丑！我又怎么配得上马尔福家的小勋爵呢？”  
  
马尔福的脸颊随着罗恩的描述逐渐苍白，之前那抹红晕彻底散掉了。“我的确说过这些。”他深深皱起眉头，“因为韦斯莱家的确在你父亲的手里堕落了，他根本不懂如何管教你的几个哥哥，这辈子做的最正确的决定就是花钱送你去当海军军官候补生。”  
  
“我十年前就没容忍过你对我父亲以及我的家庭指手划脚，马尔福，十年后更不会，我警告你——”  
  
“可我说过的其他那些话呢，韦斯莱？”马尔福猛地打断罗恩低沉的威胁，一双眼睛在月光下睁得又大又圆，“你怎么就只记得这些，不记得其余的时候呢？我们有整整两年时间待在一起，睡在并排两张吊床上，在同一张桌子上吃饭，一起上课一起值班，休息的时候你教我游泳和下棋，我教你拉小提琴，给你改拉丁语和法语课的作业，还有其他的……这些难道你都忘了不成？”  
  
**“圣诞快乐。”罗恩走进乱糟糟的火炮室，在马尔福身旁的空位子坐下。圣诞节当天全舰放半天假，他们的课和值班都停了，又值巴希里斯科号所在海域疾风呼啸，不适合下水嬉闹，因此全船所有人几乎都挤在船舱里消遣难得的假期。隔着几层木头都能听见下层水手们嘹亮的歌声与大笑，而火炮室里的军官候补生们更是闹成一团，有几个人凑在一起打牌，哈利在船舱一角吹他那根走调的笛子，就连马尔福也没像往常一样掏出功课写个不停，而是懒洋洋半趴在桌子上围观身旁的牌局。  
  
“圣诞快乐。”他朝罗恩转过头来，“老蝙蝠没有特别刁难你吧？”  
  
“和往常没什么两样。”罗恩说，“只不过看在今天是圣诞节的份上稍微慷慨了一点。”他从口袋里小心翼翼掏出一小块被手帕包裹起来的四方形东西，放在马尔福面前。  
  
“这是什么？给我的？”马尔福好奇地打量着眼前的东西，但并没有立刻伸手去拿，“而且我真惊讶你竟然还有干净手帕。”  
  
“斯内普舰长给我包起来的。”罗恩朝桌子上的东西点了点头，“快打开看看啊。”  
  
马尔福狐疑地瞥他一眼，但还是伸出手，用两根手指慢慢剥开手帕。里面是一小块色泽金黄的布丁，松软蛋糕里裹满葡萄干和果仁，一看就是刚烤出来，在海上一连漂泊几个月后也只有舰长才能享用不发霉的布丁。他盯着手帕里这块布丁好半天都没说话，还是罗恩推了推他的胳膊示意他赶紧吃才转脸看过来。  
  
“给我的？”他又重复一次，“韦斯莱，你还有把食物拱手让人的一天？”  
  
“你不是之前提过一句，想吃你家庄园里那个厨娘烤的布丁嘛。”罗恩耸耸肩，“就当是我给你的圣诞礼物好了。”  
  
马尔福又盯着他看了好一阵子，非但没赶紧把喷香诱人的布丁趁热赶快吃掉，反而突然从桌旁站起身，朝火炮室角落他们并排一列摆放的航海箱走去。罗恩疑惑地目送他走到自己的箱子旁边跪下，从里面摸索一阵子，掏了一件物事出来。  
  
“给你的。”马尔福走回桌旁后把手里的东西往罗恩手里一塞，“我们家可没有只收别人的礼物却不回礼的习惯。”说完他抓起桌上的布丁，一把塞进嘴里大嚼起来。罗恩趁他被布丁噎得说不出话时低头打量自己手里的东西，立刻惊讶地意识到那是本装帧精美的硬皮书：《霍雷肖·纳尔逊子爵的英勇胜利》。  
  
“这不是——这不是你最宝贝的那本书吗？”罗恩惊讶地张大嘴巴，把手在衬衣衣襟上抹了又抹才再次捧起这本书，“你平常连碰都不让别人碰，更别说借给我们看了。你就这么送给我了？再说了，这本书可比一块布丁要贵重太多太多了。”  
  
“我没有别的东西可送了。”马尔福好容易咽下嘴里的布丁才回答，开口时还把右手挡在嘴前，“再说了，送礼讲究的是和自己的身份相称，不是吗？对我来说这本书的价值就等同于一块布丁对你的价值，在我看来很合理。”  
  
“只要你舍得就行，可别过两天突然又找我要回去。”  
  
“在你眼里我就是那么出尔反尔的人吗？”  
  
罗恩对马尔福的一脸鄙夷做了个鬼脸，赶紧把这本书小心翼翼安放在自己箱子的最深处。  
**  
“就算我记得……那又怎样？”罗恩的目光垂落在马尔福蓝外套肩头的金色肩章上，月光下泛起的那层朦胧的光却刺得他双目微痛。“你永远都是马尔福家的小勋爵，前蓝色舰队指挥官卢修斯·马尔福上将的儿子，二十四岁的年纪就已经当上了中校。你恐怕离真正指挥自己的船已经不远了吧？”  
  
“……我其实今天下午刚接到命令，出任一艘小船的指挥官。”马尔福的声音压得极低，“但是，韦斯莱，这些都不重要，我想说的是——”  
  
“都不重要？都——不重要？”罗恩的嗓门忍不住扬了起来，“是啊，对你来说也许并不重要，看在你父亲的面子上将军部早晚会给你一艘你自己的船——大概是艘特别漂亮结实的三十八炮三桅船，刚从法国佬的手里俘获的吧？而我呢？和你一般年纪，甚至一起成为候补生，可现在却还是一艘两桅帆船上的三副——三副！我兴许这辈子都熬不到能拥有自己独立指挥权的那天了。”  
  
马尔福凝视着他半晌没说话，一直用牙齿撕扯自己嘴唇上的死皮。“并不是什么法国船。”片刻后他沉声说，“是一艘你认识的——我们都认识的。他们把巴希里斯科号给我了。”  
  
“哦，巴希里斯科号又回到我们手里了？”那艘船几年前在地中海一带不幸遇上法国舰队，寡不敌众，舰长斯内普战死，船也被俘获后换了矫揉造作的法国名字。罗恩今天头一回听说他们又把它抢回来了。“无论如何，恭喜了。”说完他长叹口气，掉头就走。  
  
“韦斯莱。”他的胳膊再一次被人从身后拽住，“你不和我去喝一杯，祝贺我晋升，’湿湿拖把’吗？”  
  
“我敢说你肯定能找得到愿意庆祝你晋升的人。”罗恩苦涩回答，试图抽回自己的胳膊，却被马尔福死死握住。“马尔福，我再次警告你，如果你再不放手，今晚打湿的可不只是你的肩章了。”  
  
紧紧箍住他的手指在他的威胁下终于一根根缓缓松开，但马尔福话里隐含的恳求却比任何武力动粗更让罗恩迈不开步子：“罗恩，求你了。”  
  
“你究竟想让我怎样？”他仍然没回头。从之前那个侧门又走出一对嘻嘻哈哈的年轻男女，露骨的调情声和他们仅隔了一排柑橘树，但马尔福仿若未闻，接着低声说了下去：  
  
“哪怕——哪怕只有一晚，和我喝一杯，聊聊最近几年你过得怎么样，都在哪艘船上服役，还有你——”他喉头逸出一声苦笑，“我没在报纸上看到过消息，但以你们家的传统……你大抵已经订婚甚至结婚了吧？”  
  
“我不觉得这和你有什么关系。”  
  
“你那个邻居家的女孩儿、和你一起在渔港长大的野丫头，叫什么来着——格兰杰？她是不是早就迫不及待跳上你的床——”  
  
“马尔福。”罗恩猛地转身瞪向对方，只觉得胸口的怒火烧得越来越旺，“我可以原谅你在年岁还小的时候出于好奇拆开我的私人信件，但现在的你真的需要给我还有赫敏一点尊重。”  
  
“对，她是叫赫敏，现在我想起来了。”马尔福面无表情，仅仅眯起眼睛，“只要你告诉我你们两个现在如何了，我当然可以给你们尊重。”  
  
“我还是不觉得这和你有什么关系，但既然你想知道：我和赫敏还没订婚，因为我们没有钱结婚，但我们在几年前做了个约定——怎样，满足你的好奇心了吗？”  
  
“什么约定？”马尔福却还是不依不饶缠着他。  
  
“在你的耳朵里大概和听笑话一样，你可能从来没想过这个世界上有如此可怜的人，”罗恩抱起胳膊，恶狠狠吐出这些话，“但我们一直在努力攒钱结婚。我在海军的薪水与赏金，外加她在伦敦当家庭教师赚到的津贴，等过上几年说不定——”  
  
“你们这要攒到什么时候去？你作为三副一个月才有多少薪水，有五镑吗？此外我也没听说狮心号最近遇到过多少掠劫船。再加上你家里那几个不省事的哥哥，还有你妹妹的嫁妆——我听说她和波特订婚了——你家能拿出至少五百镑供她出嫁吗？”  
  
“我还是那句话，马尔福，我家怎样和你没有半点关系。”  
  
“但你和我有关系。”马尔福急切地说，“跟我一起回巴希里斯科号当我的一副吧，韦斯莱，别再待在狮心号上和那个年老体衰的麦格还有波特他们混日子了。国内不久前新上任的首相是托利党，对像麦格这样的老牌辉格党人不会有什么好脸色，狮心号只会被派去执行押送犯人这种苦任务。有我父亲在内阁以及将军部的关系，我接下来得到的指令肯定会让巴希里斯科号一直在地中海这一片巡航，无论是法国佬还是掠劫船随随便便就能碰上，保准我们赚得盆满钵满。”  
  
罗恩能看得出马尔福说这些并非随口糊弄他，对方是打心底希望自己能去巴希里斯科号上给他当一副——换做其他处于他这个位置的中尉，类似这样的调职也的确算作好差事了，但凝视着马尔福离自己不到两步远的热切神情，罗恩却只觉得一阵夹杂阵阵耻辱的愤怒袭上心头，令他捏紧贴在身体两侧的双拳，死命控制着自己不要挥拳砸过去。  
  
“你真是一点都没变。”他从牙缝里吐出这句咄咄逼人的嘲讽，眼看着马尔福的表情从得意变为震惊，“还是满口’我父亲怎样怎样’，就好像你一辈子都不会长大似的，而其他人也会永远围在你身边团团转。”  
  
“可是——可是我只是想照看你，韦斯莱！”马尔福的灰眼睛瞪得极大，里面写满了不敢置信，“难道我想让咱俩一起赚赏金也有错吗？”  
  
“从你的角度自然看不到错，毕竟你是从小含着银汤匙长大的小勋爵，可你有没有想过其他人会怎么看待我？曾经在一艘上服役过得候补生，一个已经当上了舰长，另一个却只能跟在前一个人屁股后面，捡捡从指头缝里漏出来的金子——你觉得有哪样的军官和水手会信服像我这样托关系得来的一副？我有什么脸去管理他们？”  
  
“到时候我是舰长，我绝对不会放任任何人——”  
  
“舰长也没法让全船二百多个人全部闭嘴。”罗恩摇了摇头，打断马尔福的辩解，然后轻笑一声：“你从小就能编出小调，让那些水手背地里笑话我羞辱我，等你独揽大权后谁知道你会成什么样？不随便给我安个名头，让我在整个舰队里受一圈鞭刑就不错了。”  
  
“你——你真的觉得我是这样的人，韦斯莱？”马尔福似乎忘掉了怎么眨眼睛，灰眼睛死死盯在罗恩的脸上，语气轻得像是在喃喃低语，“你难道真的以为我会——你就这么讨厌我，恨我？”  
  
“不至于恨，讨厌也是无关紧要的情绪，但倘若那种事情发生在现在，我非要向你提出决斗不可。”  
  
“那就向我提出决斗啊！”马尔福突然深吸一口气，脸色铁青，嘴唇扭出一个丑陋的笑，露出洁白尖利的牙齿。罗恩只在十年前见过他的这幅表情——在马尔福当着全体军官候补生以及弗利维先生的面一圈打破自己鼻子那次。“多好的主意！正好咱们都在马洪，时间地点再合适不过，见证人也遍地都是——来吧，韦斯莱，让咱们来决斗吧，我完全接受，无论是用剑还是枪，我都乐意奉陪。”  
  
“你疯了吗？”罗恩忍不住皱起眉头朝他喊道，“我都说了那是你小时候犯的错，现在已经无所谓了；再说你刚刚获得自己第一份指挥权，何必为了这种事丧命？”  
  
“你觉得无所谓，我不觉得。”对方扬起下颌，满面冰冷，只有眼神炙热癫狂，“和你这种在渔港长大的穷小子不同，我从小受到的教育不允许我做出这种事情，得罪冒犯了别人就一定要让对方满意。”  
  
“那就道歉吧，这个我可以接受。”  
  
“可我又不想道歉，因为我不觉得自己有任何做错的地方。”马尔福拖拉着腔调回答，“难道你不是生在小渔港，家里穷得揭不开锅，却依然像母猪一样一个接一个地下——”  
  
罗恩的拳头在他意识到自己这般行事会造成何种后果之前已经飞了出去，笔直落在马尔福的下巴上，击碎了接下来从那张恶毒的嘴里冒出来的字眼。金发男人被他这重重一拳打得仰头向后连退三步，眼神都恍惚了，过了好一阵子才抬手抹了抹被罗恩的指关节打破的嘴唇。  
  
“棒极了，韦斯莱。”马尔福的嘴唇因血迹殷红，整张脸却因笑意而神情扭曲，罗恩愈发觉得对方的精神肯定有哪里不对劲。“你之前说你准备回狮心号？那我假设你在岸上没有过夜的地方。明天一早在甲板上等我派去的决斗副手吧，不过我希望你别让那个烂疤头波特当你的副手。”  
  
说罢他痉挛地一颔首，转身消失在花园影影丛丛的树荫间，而罗恩半张开嘴巴站在原地，右手还突突疼个不停，一时间完全没反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么。  
  
***  
  
“哦，该死的，罗恩。”第二天一早，结束早班巡查的哈利从甲板上下来，回到专属于罗恩的小舱房找他。罗恩自从吃过早饭后就一直窝在这里，甚至不想去甲板上吹吹风。“刚才沙比尼来狮心号找我了——他是马尔福的决斗副手。”  
  
“我大概猜到会是他。听说他之前一直和马尔福在同一艘船上。”  
  
“我们决定决斗的武器是手枪，中间隔二十步的距离。我觉得你应该没问题吧？”  
  
“谁知道。”罗恩脑袋向后靠在硬邦邦的椅背上，盯着天花板上的木头，“顺便，我能借用小天狼星送你的那套手枪吗？”  
  
“当然可以。”哈利点点头，语气很不安，“但我根本记不清你上次用手枪是什么时候了——或许你该趁现在在甲板上练习一下，请教下陆战队的人之类的？我和沙比尼约好了今天下午去看决斗场地，并且去找这里的司法长担任明天的见证人，但他刚才话里的意思是希望能让你道歉。马尔福据说是个决斗好手，前两年在海德公园沙比尼亲眼目睹他隔着二十步一枪击穿对方心脏，而对面那人的手还没来得及抬起来。”  
  
“请教洛哈特？还是算了吧，我唯一能请教他的只有怎么卷头发。”罗恩提起他们船上那位绣花枕头一包草的陆战队队长翻了个白眼，“以及你也别指望我去和马尔福主动道歉了，哈利。你是没听到他对我说的那些话——我一点都不后悔给他一拳。”  
  
“可——可这种事总有的商量吧？你们肯定是在舞会上喝了酒，脑子不清醒。”  
  
“况且我也不觉得他会接受我的道歉。”罗恩回想起昨晚金发男人的表情只觉得脊背发寒，“我觉得他的脑子真的不太正常。”  
  
“我就是觉得我们原来在巴希里斯科号上的时候你们两个那么要好。”见罗恩实在劝不动，哈利半晌后摇了摇头，“马尔福那么高傲一个人，对巴结奉承他的那些人都爱搭不理，只愿意主动和你说话。哪怕六七年没见过面，你们两个怎么会闹成这副样子？”  
  
“我怎么知道。”罗恩不想看到哈利此刻的神情，短暂闭了闭眼睛，“而且他和我说话还不是因为我救了他。”  
  
“我觉得不止因为这个。但这是你们两个的事，要不是你是金妮的哥哥，我才懒得管你。”虽是这么说，但哈利和罗恩两个人从十二三岁开始就在船上一起长大，经风历雨，饱受炮火与鲜血洗礼，早就是过命的交情。  
  
“提到这个，我是不是得开始写遗嘱了？”罗恩睁开眼坐直身体，对上哈利惊恐的眼神后只耸了耸肩，“你也听到沙比尼的话了，到时候我说不定连留句遗言的时间都没有，还是赶紧把遗嘱写好吧。”  
  
**“我……我还没写过遗嘱。”罗恩沙哑干咳的喉咙里滚落出这样一句低声嘀咕，他的眼眶也因为持续高烧疼得仿佛下一秒就会裂成好几片。一片模糊中他感觉到带着海水咸腥味道的冰冷手帕被人重新放回自己的额头上，然后一只手轻轻拂开落到他眼睛里的头发。  
  
“你用不着写遗嘱。”马尔福的声音穿透进嗡嗡作响的耳朵，“你不会死的，韦斯莱。”  
  
“你怎么知道。”罗恩下意识反驳，虚弱地咳了几声，“况且连庞弗雷医生都说了，能救我的方法只有截肢。”他费劲地把眼睛睁出一条缝，低头瞥向吊床上自己满是污渍与汗水的左臂中间那块依旧不断渗出棕褐色液体的绷带。在前天那场和荷兰掠劫船的遭遇战中死伤者有三十多人，罗恩的伤不算最重，铅弹万幸没有打穿他的骨头，但把一小片衬衣上的布料射进了他的手臂里，等庞弗雷医生忙完其他情况更危机的伤员，终于顾得上给他治伤时，他已经因为伤口感染而发起高烧，哪怕取出铅弹与布料却持续流脓。之前罗恩被船上的钟声惊醒，因此偷听到庞弗雷医生和下来探望伤员的斯内普舰长的私谈，医生提到他的伤情时语气沉重。  
  
“你不会死的。”但马尔福全然不顾这些沉甸甸压在罗恩心头的恐惧，继续重复自从值完班来到他吊床边后铁打不动的安慰，“你会没事的，韦斯莱，你一定会没事的。”  
  
“向我保证一件事行吗，马尔福？”罗恩只觉得刚才一个小动作就已经耗尽自己全部力气，脑袋再次向后靠在吊床上。马尔福没有立刻回话，而是抬手扶正刚刚放在罗恩额头上的浸过海水的湿手帕，然后手指向下轻轻滑过罗恩的颧骨。  
  
“你说吧，我尽力。”  
  
“我不想截肢——我不想下半辈子只有一根胳膊，所以别让医生给我截肢，好吗？我知道你父亲和斯内普舰长有交情，如果你去求舰长，让他命令医生别给我截肢，他说不定会答应的。”  
  
“韦斯莱，你在说什么胡话？不截肢的话你会——你会死的。”  
  
“可是截肢之后我还能做什么？我一辈子也当不上舰长了，说不定连中尉的考试都过不了，回家后也只会成为我家人的负担。所以别让他们切掉我的胳膊，马尔福，求你了。”  
  
他的眼睛烧得通红，病号舱又在水下，仅靠几盏油灯照明，因此马尔福的面孔在灯火跳动间明明暗暗，模糊不清。罗恩只能感觉到对方用指尖来回抚摸自己高高凸起的颧骨，唯有他偶尔映出灯光的灰色眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，像这样过了许久后马尔福才开口回答：  
  
“好。”金发男孩的声音些微颤抖，但语气坚决，“我发誓绝不会让任何人切掉你的胳膊。”  
**  
罗恩的右手取过羽毛笔，沾了沾有点干涸的墨水，缩回来时下意识隔着衬衣摸了摸左侧上臂那个挖出铅弹留下的狰狞伤疤。已经过去七年多了，罗恩早就习惯那里天气一遭就会隐隐作痛，比任何对云和风的经验知识还要管用，况且事后连庞弗雷医生都说他的幸运程度万里挑一，一般水手伤成他这样到了最后基本都得截肢，罗恩最终能撑过感染恢复健康简直是个奇迹。  
  
从昔日过往回到现如今，他叹了口气，开始给父亲与母亲留下几句必要的交代，同时把那点属于自己的微薄财产分配给每个人：航海书留给比尔，板球用具给查理，写字桌给珀西，从小珍爱的那套士兵玩偶给弗雷德和乔治，最近这些年存在银行代理人那里的所有赏金全部给金妮当嫁妆，旧棋盘与两套中尉制服给哈利，这次航行途中在加尔各达买的那对宝石耳坠给赫敏，而那本《纳尔逊子爵的英勇胜利》则——  
  
“留给德拉科·马尔福，威尔特勋爵，英国皇家海军中校指挥官与舰长，巴希里斯科号。此书为吾二人年幼时友谊见证，历经八年保存如新，今原样奉还。”他提笔又放下，想在下面补上一句他这么做并非怪罪马尔福令自己死于决斗，单纯觉得这么贵重的东西还是物归原主为好，可又觉得他家里人无论如何都不会给对方好脸色看，最终作罢，只在信纸最下方签上自己的名字后用火漆封好，整整齐齐摆放在航海箱的最上面一层。  
  
***  
  
第二天一早，狮心号上刚响过晨间班次的第二遍钟，哈利就把一晚上没怎么好好睡着的罗恩从吊床上拖了下来。他们沉默地穿衣梳洗，并没有吃早饭，又检查了一遍哈利借给罗恩的手枪后便下床前往决斗地点。昨天哈利和沙比尼在总督府旁边的一座小山丘上找到一块合适的空地，双方又都想速战速决，于是就约在第二天天刚亮在这里碰头。  
  
除了决斗双方以及副手之外，到场的还有担任见证人的马洪港司法长康奈利·福吉以及狮心号上的医生帕加索斯·庞弗雷——后者正是七年前曾经在巴希里斯科号上担任医生的那位，如今恰好在狮心号服役，昨天罗恩要和马尔福勋爵决斗的消息一传开他就主动申请担任这场决斗的医生，说他曾经把罗恩从死神手里抢回来过一次，这次也要尽全力试试。罗恩虽然很感激他的慷慨情谊，却也愈发觉得但凡知道这件事的人都认为自己输定了，今早过后非死即伤。  
  
当他们一行三人从马车上下来时，马尔福那边已经恭候在决斗场地了。天色尚早，刚蒙蒙亮，罗恩下车后借着灰霭晨光，看到金发男人穿了件笔挺整洁的衬衣加深绿色缎面马甲，领口严严实实系到最上面那个扣子，打了条白色领花；反观罗恩自己，因为海上航行艰辛，除了制服蓝外套外没有更多换洗衣服可穿，下车后为了不影响射击边也脱掉了外套只剩白马甲与衬衣。  
  
“正正好好准时到。”福吉没什么语调的声音打断罗恩的思绪，“双方都到场了，如果你们仍然不打算靠道歉解决此事，那我们就赶紧开始吧。我一会还有其他事要做。”  
  
接下来几分钟花在决斗双方副手检查对方武器以及整个决斗场地上，罗恩一直把手背在身后，控制不住指尖轻颤，而马尔福同样侧身背起双手，脊背挺得笔直，没朝他投来半个眼神。哈利把手枪重新交回罗恩手里时脸上挂满担忧神色，但事到如今也不能再说什么，只轻轻拍了拍他的肩头便和对面的沙比尼一起站在福吉身旁，庞弗雷医生则背对他们所有人站在场地另一角。罗恩和马尔福自动朝左右两边各走出十步，转身后面朝彼此。  
  
罗恩左脚朝前踏出半步，摆好姿势，垂在身体一侧的手死死钳住沉甸甸的枪柄，手心已经沁满冷汗；在他对面马尔福依旧略微垂着头没看他，肩膀僵硬，腰杆绷直得像把马上就要被吹断的支索，左手仍然背在身后，仿佛他们决斗的武器不是手枪，而是剑。  
  
“听我指令，先生们。”福吉在一旁高喊，“可以开始了——”  
  
一瞬间罗恩浑身上下唯独还在运作的部分只剩眼睛；他最先看到的是马尔福抬起来的枪管那抹冰冷的寒光，但他直至听到一声从不远处炸裂开的清晰枪响才也把自己手里的枪举了起来。他没觉得自己哪里被射中了，甚至没觉到疼，但那大概因为他太紧张了，注意力全都集中在指头下面的手枪扳机上。他抬起手，抬起头，抬起眼望向和他隔了二十步远的马尔福，最后一次望向那张被稀薄晨光映得无比苍白的脸与暗淡无光的金发，然后终于按下扳机。  
  
子弹射出时手枪的后坐力比罗恩记忆中要大了不少，整根右手手臂都被撞得酸痛，但他顾不得考虑这些，拔出第二把未发射的手枪的同时眼睛死死盯着对面的人影，几乎带着种超脱于世的游离感注视马尔福的左半边身体似乎被击中了一般率先向后倒在地上，左手臂靠近肩膀的地方逐渐渗出鲜血，但看起来伤口并不致命。罗恩紧紧握住手枪，屏住呼吸等待他起身给自己第二枪，但马尔福却右手一松，把手里的枪丢在身旁的草地上，然后艰难地朝福吉转过头。  
  
“很抱歉，但我开不了第二枪了。”他声音低得哪怕在寂静山间，传至罗恩口中也仅如耳语，“当然，如果韦斯莱先生还想继续……”  
  
在场所有人的眼光都在此刻转到罗恩身上，而他吞咽了一下喉咙，眼睛一直没离开过马尔福血流如注的手臂，用微微颤抖的手把手枪插回枪托里。  
  
“不——不。”他先是低语一句，紧接着大声清晰朝所有人重复：“我不会在这种情况下再开第二枪。”  
  
“马尔福勋爵，你的尊严是否得到满足？”福吉问道，“还是说你打算今后再同韦斯莱先生进行第二次决斗？”  
  
马尔福轻轻呼出一口气，眉头因疼痛而皱起。或许是罗恩隔得太远没能看清，但他的嘴角似乎浮现出半抹微笑：“不需要第二次。我已经满足了。”  
  
“很好，那么这场决斗到此为止。”福吉宣布道，“先生们，请允许我先行离开。”  
  
福吉离场，庞弗雷医生拎着箱子来到马尔福身边检查他的伤情，而哈利在和沙比尼交换了几句话并谨慎行礼后穿过草地来到依旧浑身僵硬的罗恩身旁。  
  
“罗恩，这也太出乎意料了！”哈利压低声音同他窃窃私语，“我真没想到这场决斗会是这样的结果，马尔福竟然会失手射偏。”  
  
罗恩浑浑噩噩的脑子这才想起马尔福率先朝自己开了一枪却没打中，他扭过头去找了好一会，还是哈利帮他指出他左侧身后树干上的那个黑黝黝的小洞。“真惊险，几乎是擦着你的衬衣飞过去的，离你的心脏只差了几英寸——但幸好他失手了，不然金妮永远都不会原谅我。”  
  
哈利如释重负的声音在他耳边喋喋不休，但罗恩却转回头，眼睛一直望向被庞弗雷以及沙比尼挡住的马尔福，心里五味杂陈。他一向不是个特别幸运的人——用倒霉来形容都不过分，而且在罗恩内心最深处，那些被他压抑了太久也太好的声音正在肆意叫嚣：你知道你能活下来和幸运没有半点关系；你知道为什么马尔福射偏了。  
  
是啊，他其实一直都知道。  
  
***  
  
他们下一次的相遇又隔了七天。狮心号结束了在马洪港的修缮，淡水食物和炮弹等各类物资也补充完毕，麦格舰长下令第二天一早起航，而这次的目的地终于是他们已经快一年半没见过的英吉利。军官和水手们全都归心似箭，准备这次回去和金妮完婚的哈利尤甚，天天在船舱里坐立不安，恨不得早起航一分钟就能提前到家一分钟。  
  
罗恩原本以为自己同样会渴望回家，回到那间位于普利茅斯港口、被一家人亲切称为”陋居“的的小房子，挤在长条桌旁和他的家人吃顿热腾腾的饭，但不知为何他总觉得有什么一直坠在他的心头，抓耳挠腮却不得解，并且会随着狮心号离开马洪港永远成为自己心头的未解之谜。  
  
然而就在狮心号起航的几小时前，地中海尚未迎来天明的第一道曙光，罗恩连同狮心号的一副奥利弗·伍德正在甲板上监督一切准备工作，右侧船舷传来通报，说巴希里斯科号的舰长马尔福勋爵想同韦斯莱先生见一面，以做告别。两人上周的决斗虽然没彻底传开，但自然逃不过伍德的耳朵，他疑惑地看了看罗恩，最终什么都没说，示意水手放马尔福登船。  
  
虽然左臂伤口还没恢复，并且由一条白色绷带挂在脖子上，但马尔福却拒绝乘坐绳索椅，而是单手爬了上来。伍德和他简单打过招呼后把艉楼留给他们，自己朝前甲板走去，罗恩则在原地上下自己打量了一番马尔福：他的脸色依旧被蓝外套衬得苍白，但气色还算不错，金色发辫梳得整整齐齐，大概是带上船的仆人的手艺。  
  
在他打量马尔福的时候，对方也在打量他；两人相互凝视片刻，然后罗恩做了个手势，示意马尔福跟他前往船尾。带着清新咸味的湿润海风吹拂在他们的脸上，在整艘战舰难得空无一人的船尾，连水泵吱嘎以及水手长粗粝的吆喝都仿佛融解在风里，罗恩被压在帽子下的发丝纷飞，而马尔福的眼睛则望向东面被即将升起的太阳映成金白色的海面。  
  
“巴希里斯科号怎么样了？”片刻后罗恩开口，声音比他预计得要哑。  
  
“多谢关心。”马尔福轻声回答，没转开眼睛，“法国人把它修得不错，没什么特别需要换的地方，只补了几门炮，但你也知道不会有人在这种事上为难我——抱歉，你大概不想听我讲这些。”  
  
“没关系的。”罗恩说，然后清了清嗓子，“那你的手怎么样了？”  
  
“没什么大碍；庞弗雷医生处理及时妥当，只流了点血，等愈合后也不会留下太大的疤。而且也不怎么疼了，我昨天甚至亲自爬到主桅最上面的平台看了一眼。”  
  
主桅最上面的平台——罗恩的呼吸因突然袭上心头的记忆而停顿片刻，而马尔福仿佛在这一刻想到同一件事，猛地转头看入他的眼睛，睫毛微颤，深吸一口气却什么都没说。  
  
“还在那里吗？”罗恩轻声问。  
  
“还在。”马尔福回答，“一直都在。”  
  
**“在这里？”罗恩瞪大眼睛，“你疯了吗，这可是主桅！要是被老蝙蝠抓到我们可吃不了兜着走！”  
  
“你什么时候见过老蝙蝠亲自爬到桅杆顶端过？”马尔福翻了个夸张的白眼，转了转手里的小刀，“再说了，我们还有几天就要回英国了，等下船后他去哪里找我们？”  
  
“是是，你回家就有你父亲罩了，我可没你那么有恃无恐。”罗恩嘀咕一句，在离甲板一百多英尺的疾风呼啸中眯起眼睛。他的头发早在强风里被吹散成一团红色的杂草，而马尔福平日梳得一丝不苟的金发也乱得要命，但罗恩从没见过他像此刻一般笑得自在开心。  
  
“是啊，我有我父亲罩着；不过你要是想的话，我也可以罩着你。”他咧嘴一笑，“所以怎么样，韦斯莱，敢不敢把你的名字刻在这里？”  
  
“你敢我就敢。”  
  
“你以为我叫你爬上来是干什么？”马尔福的手指头在桅杆光滑的表面摸索了一阵，然后选了个不太容易被发现的地方，用手里的小刀一笔一画刻下自己的名字。等他刻完后罗恩凑过去，发现他刻的并非是自己的姓氏，而是名字——德拉科。  
  
“我以为你想把你们马尔福家的姓永远留在这根主桅上？”罗恩朝他挑起眉毛，而马尔福给了他个看傻子的鄙夷眼神。  
  
“然后等以后有人发现，以为这是我父亲或者我祖父的伟大事迹？才不。你也别刻你家的姓，韦斯莱实在太多了，到时候谁知道你是谁？”  
  
“好吧好吧。”罗恩举手投降，然后接过小刀，慢慢刻下自己的名字，因为比德拉科少了两个字母，于是刻完后又被要求在后面刻上今天的日期。  
  
“好了，大功告成。”马尔福收起小刀，然后将一只手按在罗恩的肩膀上，掰正他的身体。主桅最顶端的平台空间极小，通常只允许一个成年人在上面瞭望，他们两个虽然都还未长成，但也不得不紧紧贴在一起，马尔福的膝盖戳进罗恩的肚子，而罗恩的胳膊肘则卡在马尔福的肋骨上，金发男孩的灰眼睛正在蓬乱的发丝下熠熠生辉。  
  
“那么，作为庆祝——”  
  
突如其来的亲吻只持续了短短几秒，罗恩在意识到对方的所作所为的瞬间立刻向后扯开身体，要不是马尔福紧紧抓着他的肩膀，保准会头朝下栽到甲板上把脑壳摔碎。疾风依旧从两人之中呼啸而过，把马尔福刚才脸上那点兴奋的神情全都吹散了，只剩下冰冷痛苦的凝视。而在他能开口说出任何解释之前，罗恩猛地挣开马尔福的手，一溜烟钻过平台当中的傻瓜孔，手脚并用向下朝甲板爬去。  
**  
“别。”当他从回忆的深渊终于浮出水面，再次开口回到现实时，罗恩发现他的嗓子已经完全哑了，“马尔福，别这样，别这么做。”  
  
“为什么。”对方的声音也又低又哑，和七年前一模一样的痛苦余韵散在风里，“是因为你讨厌我吗？是因为我父亲的地位，我的晋升，或者因为你早已有了心上人，那个在伦敦当家庭教师的年轻小姐？告诉我，韦斯莱，为什么。”  
  
“因为——”罗恩深吸一口气，在对方灼灼目光中微微闭眼，感觉自己几乎要被马尔福的专注凝视从中间劈开，“因为我们不能这样做。这样——这样是不对的，违背上帝的教义更违背法律。我不想被绞死，马尔福，我也不想你被绞死。”  
  
马尔福听他说这些时纹丝不动——罗恩一瞬间真的害怕他会做出某些让其他人看到后彻底误会的动作，可对方浑身上下却半点都没动，唯独睫毛在细碎水珠从眼眶里慢慢泛出来时一下又一下地眨着，扫在罗恩的心尖。“可是……可是这样活着又和死了有什么区别？”他苦涩地轻笑一声，深深凝望罗恩的眼睛，声音压得极低：“我七年没见你，韦斯莱，整整七年！有时候连着一两年都不知道你在哪里，过得怎么样，是好好活着还是——老天，为什么非得让我遇到你？为什么我无论如何都忘不掉你，忘不掉我们一起相处的那两年？为什么巴希里斯科号又回到我的手上，我走在那艘船上根本想不到这是我的第一次独立指挥，满眼看到的全都是七年前的你。我甚至——老天啊我之前真的想着干脆让我们同归于尽算了，我借着决斗的名头亲手杀掉你再自杀，哪怕这样也比苦苦煎熬要强。但是我看着你……我却根本——”  
  
“正因如此，所以不你能再这样下去了，马尔福。”罗恩轻声打断他的痛苦心声，“你才二十四岁已经当上了舰长，未来前途一片光明，保准能成为英国海军历史上最年轻的将军。你现在最该做的事就是当好你这个舰长，让你的父母为你选一名最合适不过的妻子，然后结婚生子，把你家的姓氏传下去。”  
  
“那你呢？”马尔福的眉尖颤抖着皱在一起，终于有颗硕大的泪珠从他的面颊缓缓滑落，“你也要回去和那个邻居家的女孩儿结婚，像你爸妈一样生好几个孩子？我们就当——就当这一切从来没发生过？就当我们根本不认识？”  
  
“这是最好的选择。”罗恩尽全力让自己的口吻斩钉截铁，他决不能——他决不能。  
  
可马尔福却只是抬手抹掉那滴眼泪，绷住表情，眼神同样也变得冷凝如铁。“我的确一直都能得到最好的，从小到大无论什么都用银盘子直接端到我的面前。但有时候，韦斯莱，有时候我想要的不是最好的，而是我最渴望并且也最难得到的。”  
  
“可那不是我。”罗恩对上他的眼睛，“我甚至从来都没得到过还算不错的。”他深吸一口气，最终忍不住颤抖地加上一句：“兴许除了你。”  
  
“那么，你会怎么选呢？”马尔福的眼睛一直没离开过罗恩。他慢慢抬起右手，仿佛想要同罗恩握手告别。但当两人在晨风里被吹得同样冰冷的手紧紧握在一起时，罗恩知道这绝非仅是一次握手再见，而是一句无声的承诺——马尔福把他自己交到了罗恩的手上。  
  
但或许，这的确意味着分别，意味着两人从此之后再也不会相见，曾经发生过的一切会随着巴希里斯科号那根主桅逐渐腐朽断裂而彻底埋葬在冰冷的海底。  
  
半个小时后，狮心号从马洪港正式起航。在两支枪朝船尾方向连鸣二十三次的枪响中，罗恩立在艉楼麦格舰长的身侧，眼睛却一直望向港口岸边那个同他渐行渐远的人影，凝望着对方的头发在阳光下逐渐化为一点极淡的金色，就好像那是一轮在海平面天水交界处将升未升的太阳。


End file.
